


"Punishment" (Reiji x Reader)

by Kenshi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Emotional Damage, F/M, Punishment, Stockholm Syndrome, Whipping, im really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: Punishment time with Reiji





	

“Reiji-sama!” “Reiji-sama!” My voice called out rough and scratchy from constant screaming. “Say it again.” My wrists bruised from the steel cuffs that kept me stationed to the wall. “Reiji-sama!”   
“Tell me again, what you did to deserve punishment.”  
“I…I touched Shuu…” My eyes began to water and I couldn’t keep my tears hidden behind my voice.   
“And why are you receiving punishment for this intolerable deed?”   
“Be…b…Because Shuu-san is filthy and I must never see, touch or hear him if I truly want to reach my true potential!” We had gone through this many times, but I can’t help but feel terrible for all the treatment Shuu receives from Reiji. I was raised as a sensitive person, and this is how I pay for it. Tears from my eyes began to sting as they grazed over the deep purple-black bruises on my cheeks. “Shuu-san is disgusting and I must never speak of him! Even speaking his name makes me want to vomit! I hate him!”   
Reiji dropped his whip to the cold stone floor and attacked my neck with his fangs from behind. He growled while sinking his fangs into my neck, reaching his hands up and squeezing my breasts roughly. I don’t even think Reiji likes the taste of my blood, but this is just his way of claiming me. I know I’m a screw up and this is how Reiji shows his love…by taming me.   
“…His scent is still there…” His voice was twisted and malicious but he still kept his composure. He rarely ever loses his form, but when he does its most likely down here in the dungeon, where I am way too often.   
Reiji released himself from my neck, like a lion tearing a away from a meal, it definitely left a mark and maybe another bruise to add to my collection. I could hear him taking off his jacket and his vests, rolling up his sleeves. It was idiotic of me to possibly think that the worst was over.   
“You are filthy!” He picked up his riding crop and struck me once more. Each time felt like the leather was getting deeper and deeper into my skin. Wasted blood trickled down my back like crimson waterfalls.   
“You should be glad that you are under my care and not the rest of my wretched brothers! Without me you would be nothing!” He struck me again.   
This is truly…fine. He’s right, my life would be meaningless. When I met Reiji, he finally gave me a purpose. Whether I’m his blood bag or a “filthy common woman,” I’m just fine with either. If he didn’t care about me, he wouldn’t punish me…right?  
He cracked the whip again broke the chains that kept my wrists shackled to the wall. For a moment, he only wanted me to think that he was setting me free. But instead, he pulled me up to him by the wrist and bit into me once again. “…Disgusting.” My body started to become limp and numb and I could no longer support myself on my limbs. As Reiji held me by my arm as the rest of my frail body drooped to the floor, he inspected my frame. “…Reiji…sama…”   
He let me fall to the floor again. “You dare call my by name? I am your master, learn your place!” I lay on the floor, panting and weak, trying to grasp a hold of my life.   
“What a pitiful display.” He kicked me over on my back. “Perhaps you have finally learned your lesson?” The thought of the whip cracking my skin ran through my head. “Y-yes, master.”  
I tried to prop my pathetic body back up as Reiji stood over me in dismay. His crimson eyes watching my every single movement.   
But when Reiji is like this, he’s really saying he loves me, right? Part of me wants to say yes, and the other part…we’ll just ignore that part. Reiji is the real key to my potential, I mustn’t defy him under any circumstances. That’d be a mistake on my part…I mean, if I really want to live a successful life, unlike Shuu-san I must actually work. Pain is work, and Reiji’s pain is love…  
I finally managed to stand up in front of Reiji, still dangling the broken shackles over my wrists. “I love you…Master” He glared at me, as if I had insulted his whole ancestry. I dragged my heavy feet across the stone floor to Reiji, lightly pecking his cheek. “I’m…I’m so happy…!”   
Reiji froze for a moment before shoving me back down onto the ground. “Wretched wench!” Footsteps stomp their way to the door and slam it closed. A lock could be heard on the other side, and then continued walk down the hallway, leaving me completely alone in the darkness.   
…He’ll be back to punish me some more, because he loves me. His love is as strong as the cracks of his whip, and as overwhelming as the fatigue of blood loss.   
I am his forever, and he will love me forever, right? 


End file.
